Man in the Mirror
Man in the Mirror by Michael Jackson is featured in Hold on to Sixteen, the eighth episode of Season Three. It is the last song in the Jackson Medley the New Directions perform at Sectionals, preceded by ABC and Control. Artie, Blaine, Finn, Mike, Puck, and Sam all have solos, while Quinn and Tina harmonize in the choruses. Lyrics Artie: Ooh huh, hoo..ooh Finn: I'm gonna make a change, For once in my life Artie and Finn: It's gonna feel real good, Gonna make a difference Finn: Gonna make it right... Puck: As I, turn up the collar on My favorite winter coat This wind is blowin' my mind Artie and Blaine: I see the kids in the street, (Blaine: with not enough to eat) Who am I, to be blind? Pretending not to see their needs Sam (with Blaine): A summer's disre(gard), A broken bottle (top) And one man's soul Artie (with Blaine): They follow each other on the wind ya' know (Cause they got no where to go) That's why I want you to know Finn with New Directions: I'm starting with the man in the mirror I'm asking him to change his ways And no message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make a change Artie and Finn with New Directions: Nanana nanana nananana Artie: Oh oh... Blaine (with Artie): I've been a victim of a selfish kinda love It's time that I realize (There are some with no home,) Not a nickel to loan Could it be, really me (Pretending that they're not alone?) Mike (with Sam): A willow deeply (scarred), Somebody's broken (heart) And a washed out dream (New Directions: Washed out dream...) Puck: They follow the pattern of the wind you see Puck with Finn: 'Cause they got no place to be That's why I'm starting with me Finn with Artie and New Directions: I'm starting with the man in the mirror (New Directions: You) I'm asking him to change his ways (New Directions: You) And no message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that change I'm starting with the man in the mirror (New Directions: You) I'm asking him to change his ways (New Directions: You) And no message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that New Directions: Change! Artie and Finn (New Directions): I'm starting with the (man in the mirror) (New Directions: Oh yeah) I'm asking him to change his ways (New Directions: Just change) And no message could have been any clearer (New Directions: Ooh ooh) Mike with New Directions: If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make a change (Artie: Come on!) You got to get it right, while you got the time (Artie: Wooooo!) 'Cause when you close your heart, (Artie: You can't), then you close your (Artie: Close your, your mind) mind! Finn (with New Directions): I'm starting with the (man in the mirror, oh yeah) (Artie: That man, that man, that man) I'm asking him to change his ways (New Directions: Just change) (Artie: That man, that man, that man, that man, You know, that man) And no message (Finn and Artie: could have been any clearer) (New Directions: Ooh ooh) Artie and Finn with New Directions: If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that New Directions: Change! Puck: Stand up! Artie: Stand up! (New Directions: Make a change!) Blaine: Stand up! Finn: Stand up! Lift, yourself now! New Directions: Man in the mirror! (Blaine: Ooh!) (Blaine: Ooh!) Ah aaah (Blaine: Ooh!) ah aaah Make that change! (Artie: Stand up! Stand up and look!) Sam: You know it! You know it! (New Directions: Man in the mirror!) You know! New Directions: Change! Mike: Make that change Trivia *This is the first perfomance led by the New Directions Boys that is performed as part of a competition. The second one was "Hall of Fame" in All or Nothing. Errors *Puck isn't credited for this song on Glee: The Music, Volume 7 in the accompanying booklet. Gallery Tumblr lvzgccE79B1686r22crfo1 500.png SamMITM.png PuckMITM.png NDMITM.png FinnMITM.png BlaineMITM.png ArtieMITM.png Man-in the-Mirror.jpg ArtieC.png vlcsnap-2011-12-07-12h43m15s66.png MAN1.jpg MAN2.gif Tumblr msdnzrKxHv1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr msdnzrKxHv1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr msdnzrKxHv1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr msdnzrKxHv1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr msdnzrKxHv1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr msdnzrKxHv1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr msdnzrKxHv1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr msdnzrKxHv1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif man in the mirro.png Finn Artie Man in the Mirror.jpg Man in the Mirror.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Mike Chang Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by New Directions Boys Category:Songs sung at Sectionals Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three